


Desert Heat

by bactaqueen



Category: AFI
Genre: Cop AU, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Rough Sex, dub-con, not roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine traffic stop becomes something a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Dubious consent because consent is not expressly given. Originally posted August 2005.

Debbie Harry's throaty promises lifted into the warm night, rising above the hollow haunting of bald tires on old pavement. Ominous cliff faces yawned over the black ribbon of the winding highway. Pink-orange light tinted the horizon reflected in the rearview mirror, but Jade never looked back. He was alone in the big black Thunderbird convertible, top down, wind in his hair, one arm over the door, the other hand at twelve o'clock. His lead foot pressed the narrow gas pedal to the floor. The speedometer needle hadn't worked in years, but he didn't need it to tell him why the motorcycle cop suddenly came speeding onto the highway, lights flashing obscenely in the darkness.  
  
With a sigh, Jade slowed the 'bird and steered it to the shoulder. He parked the car and killed the engine, but left the lights on. The night grew close without the rush of warm desert air and the rough seduction of Debbie's voice. Somewhere too close for complete comfort, a coyote bayed, an owl called, and a rattlesnake hissed.  
  
Jade watched the cop's reflection in the mirror as he parked his bike and climbed off. He watched the slow swagger, listened to the crunching of boots on gravel, and became momentarily hypnotized by the swinging nightstick. When the cop moved out of the rearview mirror's range, Jade let his body sag back into the comfortable old seat. He kept both hands on the wheel and stared forward, entertaining himself with the place where the light ended and the night began.  
  
The cop brought the nightstick down and tapped the steering wheel between Jade's hands. "Remove the keys from the ignition."  
  
Curious and somewhat frustrated by being pulled over, Jade looked up. The cop's face was obscured by the sunglasses--unnecessary at this hour--and Jade suspected the cop thought it made him look cool. The helmet completed the impression of faceless authority. Jade hesitated for only a moment before he pulled the keys from the ignition. He wondered briefly what to do with them, then tossed them to the passenger seat and turned expectantly back to the cop. He couldn't see those eyes, but he didn't need to; he could feel them, hard and cold, staring straight through him. A little chill worked down his spine.  
  
"Do you know why I stopped you?" As the spoke, he straightened until he loomed over Jade. It was a primal display of dominance, one that certainly wasn't lost on the seated driver.  
  
"Speeding?" Jade suggested, pleased to note that neither his breath nor his voice caught.  
  
There was a change in the muscle tension of the cop's lower face, and Jade suspected the officer had raised an eyebrow he couldn't see.   
  
"Do you know how fast you were going?"  
  
No. Jade almost smirked. _My speedometer is broken._  Telling the cop that probably wasn't a good idea. "The road is deserted," Jade pointed out. "I don't see what the problem is."  
  
The cop's face below the sunglasses tensed, as though he'd narrowed his eyes. "Get out of the car."  
  
Jade frowned. "Why?"  
  
The cop leaned down again, putting his face close to Jade's. "Don't question authority, punk," he growled. With those words, the cop wrenched open the Thunderbird's door in a loud groan of metal.  
  
I should have kept my mouth shut. Jade climbed out of the car. Gravel crunched under his sneakers as he followed the cop around to the front of the 'bird. He ran a hand nervously through his hair and stared at the long shadows his legs cast on the ground in front of the headlights. Steeling himself, he looked up.  
  
With one hand on the smooth butt of his service weapon, the cop gestured to the hood of the car with the nightstick. "Bend over and spread 'em," he ordered gruffly.  
  
 _And how long has it been since I heard that?_  "Is that necessary?"   
  
The cop only stared, face an impassive mask.  
  
"I guess so," Jade mumbled and turned away from the officer.  
  
Jade lay his palms on the hot metal of the Thunderbird's hood and leaned forward. He spread his legs wide, but apparently not to the cop's satisfaction; his ankles were kicked, left and then right, so his balance was thrown and his body was forced down. His weight pressed heavily on his palms, and he hissed softly at the heat still held in the metal. He could smell singed skin, oil, gasoline, and dirt as the cop moved in behind him. Jade was suddenly aware of the cop's body, of how much larger he was, and of how submissive this position was and how long it had been since he'd been dominated.  
  
Hands started at his shoulders and moved down his sides, smoothing the soft fabric of his shirt, over his hips and the rough denim of his jeans, and down his legs. Jade tensed and closed his eyes. Despite--or maybe because--of the danger of the situation, his cock began to stir. Jade shifted his hips in an attempt to relieve the pressure.  
  
This didn't escape the cop's notice. "You like this, you freak?"  
  
Jade swallowed audibly but remained silent. There was nothing to say because he wasn't sure of his answer.  
  
The rounded end of the nightstick tapped Jade's lower back. "Strip."  
  
That authoritative voice again. Jade didn't like the way it was affecting him. Against his better judgment, he pushed himself up and away from the 'bird and turned. He kept his hands down, palms on his thighs, and tried to meet the officer's eyes through the opaque sunglasses that only showed his small, distorted reflection. "Come on. Are you sure that's necessary?"  
  
Deadpan, the cop said, "Yes."  
  
Jade stared at his reflection for a long moment, then lowered his eyes when he knew that the cop was unrelenting. He looked up and down the dark highway stretching into the distance to his left and to his right. He hadn't seen anyone in hours; this place was well and truly deserted. He was alone, unable to run, with nowhere to go and no way to get there if he wanted to. It was a trap. And now he had to undress. Defeated, Jade reached for the hem of his t-shirt.  
  
Quickly, self-consciously, Jade stripped. He left his shirt on the hood of the car and kicked off his shoes as he opened his jeans. After a bare moment of deliberation, he bent to collect his sneakers, and with a wince and a prayer to the gods of classic cars to keep the paint safe, he set the shoes on the hood. Jade pushed his jeans down and stepped out of them, then bent again to retrieve them. He had a secret fear of finding a scorpion in his pants, and that was not a fear he wanted realized. The jeans were deposited atop the shirt, and Jade turned to face the cop, standing there in the gravel wearing nothing but high gray socks and plaid boxers that did little to hide his erection.  
  
The cop's mouth twisted in a sneer. "Is that your idea of naked?"  
  
Blood burned Jade's neck and face, but he finished stripping. He shoved his boxers down and yanked off his socks, and dropped them all on top of his sneakers on the Thunderbird's hood. When he was naked and his raging hard-on was fully displayed, he glared at the cop's mouth. "Happy?"  
  
His answer was a blur of movement. The cop produced the handcuffs from the pouch at his belt, spun Jade around with a hand on his shoulder, and before Jade understood what was really going on, his wrists were cuffed together at the small of his back. The cop laid a forearm across his shoulders and pressed him down until he was cheek and chest to the Thunderbird's hot hood, legs spread and warm desert breeze tickling his now-exposed hole and ruffling the fine hairs on his balls. The cop stepped to the side, large hand still planted firmly between Jade's shoulders, and began to root through the pockets of Jade's discarded jeans.  
  
Jade squeezed his eyes shut. This had gone too far. This had stepped beyond dirty and dangerous and had become truly humiliating. His erection began to die as his brain struggled to work a way out of the situation.  
  
Pressure between his shoulders changed, and there was the rustling sound of starched fabric shifting. The cop was moving behind him. Jade's hand curled into fists and he bit the inside of his lower lip, anticipating... something. He wasn't sure.   
  
Then he felt it: cool, dry, heavy-duty plastic skimming down the inside of his left leg and up the inside of his right, trailing up the cleft of his ass. Jade tensed. Rough fabric rubbed against his legs and ass when the cop pressed against him. The sharp cold metal of the star-shaped badge cut into his skin and made him gasp.   
  
"You like this?" The cop's voice was low and dark, the question hissed into Jade's ear as the head of the nightstick bumped against his pucker.  
  
He said nothing, only tried not to squirm or moan.  
  
The rounded tip of the nightstick nudged his lips. "Suck it," the cop ordered.  
  
Jade parted his lips and sucked. The cop wrapped a big hand around the chain of the cuffs and yanked, pulling Jade to stand up and forcing him to arch his back. He fucked Jade's mouth with the stick, hard and fast and ungraceful. Jade didn't notice when the cop dropped his hand, but he couldn't miss the stinging slap to his cock. He choked on the nightstick and opened his eyes wide. The cop was relentless. Slap after slap landed on his dick, his thighs. Jade finally gave in and moaned loudly around the stick.  
  
After several moments, spit coated Jade's lips and chin. The cop slid the nightstick out of Jade's mouth, strings of saliva breaking as he moved it down. He kicked Jade's legs apart and pushed his shoulders forward a little. There was one breathless moment, and then the weapon was unceremoniously pushed up into him. Jade groaned and arched his back, thrusting his ass out. Pain was overridden by the pleasure of each thrust of the nightstick against his prostate and the repetitive slaps of the ticket book on his cock and thighs. Jade rocked heel to tip-toe on his feet, moving with the weapon fucking him, and twisted his body into each stinging slap. He let his head fall back and his eyes slip shut. It didn't matter anymore how humiliating the situation was.  
  
With a low cry and one final thrust down onto the nightstick, Jade came. Come splattered his belly and coated the ticket book, even arced through the air and flecked the Thunderbird's chrome bumper. The metal of the cuffs cut into his wrists as his body spasmed.  
  
The nightstick was yanked out of his ass. "I should make you lick my boots," the cop snarled, yanking Jade back and turning him around.  
  
Panting and blinking, Jade tried to focus on his reflection in the cop's sunglasses. He said the first thing that came to mind: "I'd rather suck your cock."  
  
The hand on his shoulder forced him down. Small hard stones on the ground bruised his knees, but Jade ignored the pain in favor of watching the cop open his trousers and pull out his hard, veiny cock.  
  
"You'd better be good." The cop pushed his dick down until the tip was level with Jade's mouth. "You didn't ruin all of my tickets," he finished in a low growl.  
  
Jade sucked the fat head into his mouth as the still-slick shaft of the nightstick left an obscenely wet patch on the back of his neck. He felt the bruise blossom as the cop used the weapon to yank him forward. He loosened the muscles of his throat and didn't stop until his nose was buried in the coarse hair at the root of the cop's cock. Jade used his mouth to its fullest potential as he sucked, licked, and scraped his teeth along the cock in his mouth while the cop fucked his face. At the first quivering tensing, Jade let the cock slip from his mouth. He rubbed his cheeks and lips up and down the shaft until the cop came, shooting hot white over his face, in his hair, and down his neck.  
  
Rocking back to sit on his heels, Jade looked up to find the cop's face turned down to him. His voice was hoarse when he said, "Does this mean I get out of that ticket?"  
  
The cop snorted and shoved his cock back inside his pants. "Attempted bribery of an officer of the law and sodomy are both serious offenses in this state. You'll be lucky to get the speeding ticket." 


End file.
